1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the sealing and resealing of any storage container lid purchased by a consumer. It is important to note that the evacuation lid is easily used by consumers who are elderly or physically disabled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grocery stores and super markets commonly supply consumers with perishable foods. Many of these foods such as condiments and sauces are stored in containers with screw on/screw off lids. It is well known that it can be difficult for people to seal and reseal screw lids, especially people who are physically disabled, elderly or anyone suffering from corpol tunnel syndrome or arthritis.
It is also well known that perishable foods stored in a reduced pressure atmosphere stays fresher longer and can be stored for a longer period of time.
Inventors have created several types of lids to improve on the simplicity and convenience of sealing and resealing containers under a negative pressure. However, none of the prior art we searched related to the use of their product by people who are physically disabled.
Although the prior art appears to be of good construction and design it is difficult to use by people who have a physical disability. Expensive to produce and package. Has achieved no commercial value that we know of. The previous art has no safe guards to prevent liquids from being sucked up into the evacuation device and are not easily cleaned.